


It was supposed to be one kiss

by Asylum_fries



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_fries/pseuds/Asylum_fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's dad isn't home and Connor decides to take advantage. Probably not his smartest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was supposed to be one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Jude and Connor are around 17 in this. I wrote this as a really quick one shot so please don't criticize to harshly.

God, he is so cute right now and all the time for that matter. Connor was shamelessly staring at Jude as they walked to Connor's house. Jude was talking on and on about some new series. Maybe, it was a tv show, but it could be a book, Connor had no idea he wasn't really listening. You can't listen when your analysing every single tiny little detail about someone. Details like how each strand of their hair moves, or which foot they move first, and how many lines are on their hands and which direction their lips move with each word.

Connor decided he didn't care if he cut his boyfriend off he really wan- needed a kiss. Jude melted into the kiss immediately forgetting what he was talking about.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Jude asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I really wasn't." Connor admitted in a whisper, leaning in for another kiss. This kiss was longer and less chaste. Way less chaste. 

"Mhm, Con." Jude moaned. Connor started to kiss his neck. Jude's hands ran all over Connor's body and through his hair. Suddenly, Jude remembered they were outside and pulled back. "Babe, we can't do this here." 

"My dad won't be back till tomorrow we can do this at my house." Connor went right back to sucking on Jude's neck trying to leave a mark. Seeing that they weren't far from Connor's house Jude didn't pull back, instead wrapping his legs around Connor's waist. Connor carrying him blindly too the door of his house, which was unlocked. 

Jude grinded his bulge on Connor's while Connor pushed the door open. Still pushing his tongue into Jude's mouth while walking inside the house.

"Mmm, baby, upstairs." Jude moaned desperately. Connor pulled back for air when he noticed his dad sitting shocked in a living room chair with wide eyes.

"Oh God!" Connor practically dropped Jude. Connor tried to hide his bulge and Jude hid behind Connor using his hand to hide the new hickey.

"Umm... I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"No, Connor I said I was coming back the 14th which is today," Adam paused before adding, "and I see you didn't listen to the no company while I'm away rule." Jude just stood behind Connor red and mortified.

"S-s-sorry Mr.Stevens." 

"I suppose I could tell your moms about this." Jude quickly went from red and mortified to pale and scared. "I won't, but you know that Connor isn't allowed to have friends or boyfriends or anyone over when I'm out of town." Jude was thankful his moms wouldn't hear about this. He didn't want another embarrassing talk about being safe, as his siblings didn't even still live there, but still managed to almost always walk in when those talks were happening.

"Thanks for not telling my moms." Jude said sheepishly."I think I'll just go now." Jude awkwardly pointed to the door and slowly started walking out. "Um text me, Con."

"Oh that won't happen Connor is losing phone privileges for a few days." Adam said sternly. Jude quickly walked out the door not wanting to hear anymore of that conversation.

"That was some hickey you left." embarrassment was apparently the chosen method of punishment today. 

"Please no, dad." Connor whined.

"Are you two being safe?" "Do you need more cond-" 

Connor cuts him off "We are not having this conversation." Connor started to run up the stairs.

"PHONE." Adam yelled. Connor handed his dad the phone. "We'll talk more about this later." Adam said seriously.


End file.
